The Halfa in Amity Park
by Definitioncat
Summary: When Danny Fenton's family move to Blithe Hollow away from Amity Park Danny finds someone remarkable, what will they do when both their towns are in danger caused by a threat that even they can't handle!


Dannys POV

I dragged my feet down the corridor, my clear blue eyes looked like a dull grey, my arms hung my my sides and my legs slouched. My raven black hair hung low over my face and my head hung low staring at the ground. I had recently moved out of Amity Park to a small town called Blithe Hollow in Massechussets. I had left Sam and Tucker behind, leaving Danielle to take care of the ghosts while I was gone. Dad had heard of all the ghost activity and decided that he wanted to study these odd types of ghosts, so here he was.

I was heading into the forest, I thought I could just walk around and chill off, mabye just try to take it all in. We were gonna be staying there for a year, so I needed to get used to my odd surroundings.

Everywere I went there were ghosts, but not like the normal ones that wanted world domination or your head hung up on there wall, no. These ghosts seemed like normal people, just slightly translucent and were green, a green haze surrounded each of them. No one seemed to notice, they just walked on by. I found it creepy, even though I knew they were perfectly harmless I still got creeped out. My ghost sense repeatedly went off and I got sick of it, so I went to the empty forest.

As I went futher into the forest the darker it grew, then I heard something odd, a human voice. A small boy by the sounds of it, about 11-10 years of age. I saw him as I reached a clearing, a tall chared tree in the middle. The boy wasn't a ghost thats for sure, that didnt stop him from loooking a little peculiar. His hair stood upright, defying gravity, it was dark brown and looked almost red in some parts. He wore a red jumper, blue jeans and some sneakers, normal clothing. His eyes were unaturally big, as were the eyes of the rest of the towns people, the colour was a suttle baby blue, it looked almost like his. He shrugged it off and approached the boy.

I taped his shoulder, he turned around suprised. "Uh, can I help you?" the boy said still in shock. "Yeah, I was wondering, whats with the ghosts in this town. There all really peaceful, and green!" I said, waiting for his response. His face looked even more shocked as I said the words. "Wha-what, you mean. You can see them too?" I looked at him in astonishment, was everyone else in this town blind? "Well yeah there every were! Though the ghosts I'm used to look solid, they also have colour to them. They mostly want world domination, but these are really peaceful" He was still staring in shock, he opened his mouth then closed it, almost rethinking his words. "You haven't heard about Agatha, The zombies?" I looked at him in confusion. "Look kid I just moved here and I wanna know whats up with the ghosts, just tell me why there like that" He stared at me, you could see the gears in his mind turning, thinking of how to explain. "Well you see there was a ghost called Agatha, every year she would wake the dead, every year the people who could talk to ghosts would read a story to her, slowly she lost herself. She had been excuted and accused as a witch when she was only girl. She could talk to the dead and the towns people were scared, so scared they killed her. She loved this tree, here I got her to see herself again, and go back to sleep, so she could finally see her mother. I'm the only one in town who can see ghosts, and communicate with them, I dont know how you can see the ghosts though" I stared at the boy, trying to get it through my head. "I come from Amity Park, the most haunted place in America, everyone can see ghosts, but it seems here your the only one who can."

Normans POV

The Raven haired boy looked tired, he was solid but a green mist still surrounded him. It looked like he was a corpse haunted by his own ghost, creepy. "Amity Park? I thought those were just hoaxes, I mean no ghost should look like that, but I get were your coming from, I mean this is really odd" I shivered, I didn't know what to say, the boys stare cut through my soul, like lasers. His eyes flashed green as he waited impatiently. "I just don't understand, you have a green mist surrounding you, but your not a ghost, so what are you?" The boy looked down at himself in confusion, he mumbled under his breath "I can't believe I'm doing this" He looked up at me and started to talk. "Okay first things first I'm Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two ghost hunters, whats your name?" he stared again with those dead eyes. "Norman" I replied, hoping he didn't notice the shake in my voice. "Okay Norman, I need to trust you, I know this going to sound crazy so I'll just show you" Suddenly a light emiting circle appeared at his middle, it separated into two moving up and down, revealing a most peculiar sight. His raven hair had become a snowy white, his eyes a glowing green, he was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a logo on it. He had white gloves and boots on, the green haze had grown stronger around him. "YOUR A GHOST?" I cried.


End file.
